Yin and Yang
by bassguitarchick08
Summary: This story follows the events of the Anime, with original parts put in. WolframxYuri, ConradxOcxGwendal, GunterxOc, MurataxOc


Darkness had finally settled over New Makoku. Conrad and Gwendal had just finished speaking with their soldiers and were starting for their rooms. "Do you really think Christine and Emma are coming?" Conrad asked as he stared ahead. "Hn, possible. When has either one of those lied to us." Gwendal stopped and opened the door to his room, Conrad looked at his older brother and smiled softly before walking to his own room.

To lone riders appeared on a cliff that over looked New Makoku. "O can say I'm glad to be back." The figure with dirty blonde hair said. She wore a light blue cloak and bright blue eyes shown out. "Yes. I just hope that Gunter has been fine. Oh I can't wait to see him again Christine." The dark figure wore a black cloak, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Christine looked at her sister. "Then let us go Emma. If it gets to late I'm afraid that Gwendal will not welcome us." Emma nodded and the two started their horses to New Makoku.

Gunter speed out of his room looking for either Gwendal or Conrad. 'We have to protect his Majesty.' He thought to himself. Gwendal opened his door and walked out. "They are coming late….as usual." He looked at Gunter and Conrad who had just appeared. "Well, let us go out and meet our friends." Conrad said walking down the hallway. "What about his Majesty?" Gwendal walked past Gunter and answered him. "Let him sleep."

Christine and Emma swung off their horses. Lowering the hoods of their cloaks and looking around. "Christine! Emma!" Before the two women could move they were embraced by Cheri. Christine and Emma both coughed. "Cheri….can't…..breath." They both wheezed. "Mother, let them go." Christine's ears perked up at the voice. She pried herself from Cheri's grasp and ran to Conrad. She jumped on him and hugged him. Emma stared at her sister slightly surprised at her action, she shook her head and smiled at Gunter and walked over to him. Christine got off of Conrad. "Its great to see you again. I've really missed you." Someone behind her cleared their throat and she looked back smiling. "I've missed you two Gwendal." She said hugging him.

In the morning Christine and Emma were sitting in the spa. "Oh my god. Gunter looks so cute today." Christine smiled at her friend. "Conrad is so sweet to me and Gwendal hasn't left me alone." Emma looked at her sister and tilted her head. "And that is a bad thing? I wish I had Gunter never leaving my side. But whenever we are together he does not stop talking about his majesty." Christine laughed as she looked at her sister. "The new maou Yuri is a nice kid." Emma muttered something as Christine finished. The door opened and out of surprise Emma made the entire room pitch black. The sound of a scream and then a splash was heard. Christine made a ball of light appear. Gunter and Conrad were laughing as they looked at the figure in the water. "You majesty?" Christine and Emma flushed and quickly got out and dressed. "Your majesty? You mean that's kind Yuri?" The girls asked screaming.

Conrad was able to calm Christine and Emma down while Gunter helped Yuri up. "Who are they?" He asked, he could not help but let his eyes look them over. They looked somewhat alike. Same height and body shape but everything else was different. "Gunter, who are they?" He asked looking at him. Gunter smiled at him. "They are out friends." Christine, Emma and Conrad walked over to them. "Your majesty. This is Christine Von Vander and Emma Von Vander." Each woman bowed when their name was called. Christine smiled softly while Emma looked Yuri over. "A little young to be the maou don't you think?" Christine looked at her sister as did Yuri, Gunter and Conrad. "I suppose his majesty Shinou has his reasons. He is the one who brings him here."

Yuri suddenly found himself checking the girls out. "They are actually really pretty." Before anyone could say anything the doors blew open and Wolfram was yelling. "Cheater! I knew you were a Cheater!" He had Yuri in a head lock and Gunter was trying to pry him off. Wolfram then turned his head to look at Christine and Emma. "And you two. Stay away from Yuri! Do not temped my wimpy Fiancé."

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuri yelled as Conrad took Christine's arm and lead her out and then Emma joined them dragging Gunter behind her. Conrad and Christine sweat drooped as Emma lead Gunter into a room while he was screaming for his majesty.

Yuri and Wolfram finally joined them and watched as Emma and Gunter disappeared. "What is she going to do to him?" Yuri asked as Christine and Conrad looked at each other. "Well my sister has always ad a thing for Gunter. I'm sure its pretty obvious." Christine smiled softly at Conrad before starting to walk off.

Emma was seated on her bed. The entire room was blacked out. Gunter was laying on the bed, his arms and legs tied to the bedposts and his mouth was gagged. "Why can't you see what's right in front of your eyes." Emma said dramatically. The door opened and Christine walked in. She shed some light onto the darkness and untied Gunter. He ran out of the room quickly as Emma watched her sister. "Now he is never going to love me back." Christine shook her head slowly. "You can't force anyone to love you. I'm sure that Gunter will come around in time." She said smiling and walking towards the door. Emma watched her sister and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" Christine looked back at her and winked. "Horseback riding with Gwendal." With that she left her sister sitting on her bed laughing.

Emma heard Gunter scream and she walked out and looked at him. "Gunter what's wrong?" He was out of breath as he looked at her. "His majesty has left. He hates me." Emma put her arms around the crying man and patted his back. "No one can ever hate you Gunter. Maybe he was summoned back to Earth." Gunter seemed to like this idea. "Oh, Thank You Emma. At least I know he doesn't hate me." Emma shook her head as Gunter walked on his way and she ran into Conrad. "Emma. Do you know where Christine is?" Conrad seemed slightly worried and this actually intrigued Emma. "Yeah. She went horseback riding with Gwendal." She watched with a smirk on her lips as she saw Conrad's eyes flash with anger and jealousy. "Gwendal?!" Conrad turned on his heel and sped off. 'Probably off to the stables.' Emma thought laughing.

Christine laughed as she was seated on the grass. Gwendal had fallen out of the tree and was picking himself up. "Your not as young and nimble as you use to be Gwendal." She said standing and walking over to him. Gwendal looked up at her and pulled her down into his lap. He actually had a soft smile on his lips. "Yes. But I'm still agile." He leaned towards her but Christine turned her head to the side so that he kissed her cheek. "Do you hear that?" Gwendal raised an eyebrow and saw Conrad riding up the hill. He jumped up which caused Christine to fall on the ground. "Conrad what is the meaning of leaving your post?!" Conrad jumped off of his horse and moved towards Gwendal. "What about you? What Gwendal, since your older you can do what ever you want?" Gwendal stared at his brother. "My job was done and Christine was bored. I offered and she said yes." During all of this Christine was still seated on the ground just staring at the two men, fighting, over her!

"Well, King Yuri isn't here anymore. So why didn't you ask me to come?" Gwendal growled as Conrad finished. "Don't ask me." He spat. "Ask Christine." Finally their heads turned to look at Christine. Her eyes were clouded and she slowly stood up. Without saying anything to them she swung up on her horse and raced to the castle.

Emma watched her sister go into her room and slam the door shut. "Christine. What happened?" She asked through the door. "Just leave me alone." Emma sighed and turned her heat to see Gwendal and Conrad running towards her. "Where is she?" Gwendal and Conrad asked at the same time. "She locked herself in her room and won't let anyone see her." Emma then rounded on Conrad. "What did you do?" Conrad's eyes were wide. "I didn't do anything to start it. Gwendal just started yelling at me." As this happened Cheri made her way over to them. "Enough you two!" She said as her arms were crossed.

"Christine doesn't need to hear you two fighting outside her door. Both of you are at fault. So leave her alone for a while." Gwendal and Conrad stood staring at their mother and then turned and left. Cheri then turned to Emma. "You too dear. Let us give her some space."

Christine was sitting on her bed. She had heard Conrad and Gwendal fighting outside her door. At times like this she wished that Julia was here. Even though Conrad and Julia spent a lot of time together. Julia understood that she would have never had all of Conrad's heart and love because she also loved and cared for Christine. Her blue eyes stared at the wall. She just didn't like the way that Gwendal and Conrad acted when they were both around her. She knew that they weren't exactly the perfect definition of big brother and little brother. It was because Gwendal's father had been demon and Conrad's was a human.

Her hand brushed her hair back as she lightly bit her lip. If she could not chose between Conrad or Gwendal than the man that her older brother had picked out for her, she would marry him. She hated to do this to both of them but she didn't want to hurt the one she didn't choose. She stood up and walked out. She was going to tell her sister about what she had planned and maybe she could help her.

Emma looked up as her sister entered the room. Gunter was seated next to her, his eyes looked at Christine. "Emma. I think I may take brother up on his offer." Emma's eyes opened wide and she stood up and walked to her sister. "What are you doing?! You can't do that." Before Christine could reply Conrad ran into the room.

"His majesty is coming and Ulrike did not summon him." Gunter stood and left with Conrad. Christine walked away from Emma. "This isn't the time for this. We have to help Gwendal and the others." Emma nodded as Christine finished and the two sister walked out together.

It seemed like hours had passed without any one contacting them. Christine was seated with her head down as she was worried about Conrad. Emma was pacing as Gwendal was seated at his desk. Wolfram ran in and looked at them. "The place was burned down. They only found Gunter's poisoned body. They must have sent Yuri back but they can't find Conrad." Christine and Gwendal both stood up. "Alright we are all going there to check." Gwendal said as he, Christine and Wolfram ran out and to the horses.

Emma turned on her heel and walked to Anissiana's room. Gunter was laying in suspended animation. "You will be able to help him?" Anissiana looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I will be able to help him."

Christine stared at the arm that one of the soldiers held. At first she stared in disbelief but she then hid her head in Gwendal's chest. "Conrad's……arm?!" Wolfram asked as he stared at the arm. Christine was clinging to Gwendal her eyes were watering and she was sobbing softly. Gwendal put his arms around her. "Are you sure that you found nothing out." The solider nodded and then walked away. Christine looked up and grabbed Conrad's arm. She held it to her chest and stared at the ground. Wolfram ran to his horse and took off before they could say anything. "Come on Christine. We need to go back to the castle." She nodded her head and allowed Gwendal to lead her away.

"I can't believe that Conrad is gone." Christine said as she stood before Gwendal's desk with his arms tightly around her. He stared down at her and then back at his younger brothers arm. "Come on. We need to try and find his majesty." Christine heard a tapping on the window and saw a pigeon. She recognized it. "Gwendal. Its from Yozak." She grabbed the not and the bird took off. She handed it to Gwendal waiting for him to read it. "Yozak found him. He is in Colaria." Christine smiled, then looked at him. "Do you think that Conrad is with him?" Gwendal shook his head. "He did not mention him. But there is another kid with him." Christine turned on her heel and started to walk off, before she could leave the room Gwendal grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" Christine pulled herself away from him. "I'm going to find Yuri and make sure he is okay. Conrad would want that." Leaving Gwendal standing there she walked to the stables and saddled her horse and took off to Colaria traveling using the speed of light.

Gwendal sighed and walked into Anissiana's lab where Gunter was held. Emma and her were speaking when he walked in. "Have you done anything?" Anissiana nodded her head. "Yes. We have captured his soul and placed it into this doll. It matches his majesty perfectly." Emma didn't seem to pleased about that part. "Just get him back to normal."

Christine watched as the dock started to come into view. She needed to find Yozak and Yuri, she owed that much to Conrad. She lead her horse off and then got back into the saddle. Her eyes looked around as she rode, catching a glance at someone who seemed to be an old man. He called her name. "Christine." She smiled softly and walked her horse over to him. "Yozak. It is good to see you again." He nodded before raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help his majesty Yuri. Conrad would want it." Yozak nodded. "Alright but if you need me I won't be too far away." Christine nodded. "Where is Yuri?" He pointed at the castle on top of the hill. "He went to ask for help." She nodded and kicked her horse into a gallop and went to the castle. Once there she swung off her horse and walked into the castle to see Adlebert and some cropped-pony guy. "Adlebert let go of his majesty." She said as she drew her sword and stood there. Yuri looked at her. "Christine…." Adlebert let him go and was about to say something when the officers of big shimaron came in. Everyone scattered and Christine looked at Yuri was she walked over to him.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" He nodded his head as she helped him up. A young boy about Yuri's age was watching her. "Hi!" He said excitedly. Christine raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuri, he sort of blushed. "This is my friend Murata." Christine smiled. "Hello. It is nice to meet you. Know lets go." Yuri stopped her. "We have to go to big shimaron for Colaria. They have one of the boxes we need to win a battle and then they will give us anything we want." Christine sighed and nodded. "Very well. Let me get Yozak to come with us" Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Yozak is with you." She shrugged. "Sort of."

Soon the group was on there way to Big Shimaron. Christine felt on edge like a part of her was in Big Shimaron but she had not ever been there. Yozak could tell she was worried as he walked over to her. "Do not worry. It seems like everyone has ghosts here." Christine looked at him and then back at the water. She stepped down and the group made it to the capitol. After qualifying Yozak first beat one of the soldiers and then Wolfram, who had stowed away, had lost. Christine stepped on to the arena and waited for her opponent. Who she saw nearly killed her. Conrad stood before her in a Big Shimaron uniform.

"Conrad. What are you doing?" Yuri yelled. Before he could do anything gates slammed shut to cut the others off. Christine muttered Conrad's name and he walked up to her. "Christine. Forfeit please." Her eyes were watering as she looked at him. Suddenly she lashed out and kicked him. "Traitor." Hurt flashed through Conrad's eyes at the word and the disgust she said it with. He raised his sword just in time to meet Christine's. Her wyes were blazing as she watched him. Yozak whistled. "Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned." Wolfram was staring at Christine. She had loved Conrad and now she seemed to hate him.

"Everything was a lie wasn't it?!" She screamed as Yuri watched her confused. "You bastard." She was giving off a large amount of energy and lightning was crackling over head. The people in the stands were screaming and running as Yozak was able to run out and catch Christine before she hit the ground. Yozak glared at Conrad before turning and running away with everyone else.

They quickly made it to the hotel and laid Christine's prone body on the bed. "I don't know how Conrad could do this." Yozak sighed as he looked down at Christine. "He….that can't be him." Yuri watched her. "There is no way that he would betray either me or Christine. He cares for her." Yuri looked at Christine's body laying on the bed and felt bad. "She will be alright, right?" Yozak looked at him sort of sad. "She will be. But I'm afraid part of her might have died when Conrad betrayed Shin Makoku." Yuri was silent for a moment. "He hasn't betrayed us. Conrad would never do that." Murata and Yozak looked at him as Christine slowly woke up. "Conrad hasn't left us." She breathed as she opened her eyes. "I know that much from what I saw in his eyes." She propped herself up but Yozak placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't push yourself." Christine shook her head and got out of the bed and stood up. "We are going to talk to him. I need to find out why he is doing this." Yuri nodded his head but she looked at him. "I'm going to go alone your majesty." With that, she walked out of the hotel. They had been able to get the box from Big Shimaron, she just hoped Yozak did as she had asked and called for help.

She suddenly stopped and drew her sword. Soldiers of Big Shimaron surrounded her. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Christine, please give in." Conrad's voice said and she looked at him. She sighed and put her sword away and allowed them to tie her hands. All the time she glared at Conrad, his eyes held guilt. A man proceeded to place him on the back of his horse but Conrad stopped him. "Put her on mine." Christine was surprised but didn't show it. "Is this a way of getting back at me." She said into his ear but Conrad didn't answer he just kicked his horse and they rode off to the castle. One of the soldiers pushed Christine onto the ground in front of the king. Christine looked up at the king. "Well. You are one feisty demon." Christine growled and spat on the king's face. He stared at her as his eyes blazed and then backhanded her. Christine fell to the ground, her cheek red from the slap but her eyes still had anger. It anything she blamed this man for Conrad leaving them.

"You need to be taught some manners you little wench." He growled and Christine just stared at him. "Conrad! Take her to the dungeon." The king then sat back down on his throne as Conrad walked over and picked Christine up. She stared at his face and even though it was emotionless his eyes betrayed him. They were blazing with anger. He softly set her down in the cell and then slowly untied her hands. "Christine. I need your help. Big Shimaron knows where the last box is. I need you to play along like I am until we can get it." She stared at him not understanding what he meant. With a sigh he told her everything. How majesty Shinou had given him his arm back after he said he would do anything to get the boxes back to Shin Makoku.

Christine's eyes were wide, she was relieved but part of her was angry for deceiving them. Suddenly her left hand flew up and slapped him hard across his right cheek. Conrad stared at her, his eyes wide and then she suddenly kissed him. Conrad felt himself kiss her back, he hadn't even told his body to do that and yet when she pulled away he didn't want it to end. Christine pressed her forehead against his and smiled softly as she stared into his eyes. "Silly boy. You should have told us. We were so worried. You will be coming back right?" Conrad lowered his head as she finished. "I have betrayed Shin Makoku, his majesty and I have betrayed you. I can not go back." Christine's smile fell and she stared at him. "Yuri and I won't let you leave us again. I felt like a part of me died when I saw you." Her words didn't make Conrad feel any better as he stood up and walked from the cell. "We'll see." He said as he walked away leaving the only one who knew the truth in the dark damp dungeon.

Emma stared at the doll and barely moved her head away in time not to get a laser beam to her head. Gunter was going crazy and it didn't help matters that Yozak had now told tem that Christine had been captured. Her sister, her complete opposite had been captured. The news of Conrad's betrayal came as well and Emma had been just as shocked as Gwendal had. Of course now Gwendal had locked himself into his room. Everyone knew that Gwendal was thinking of a way to get Christine back. The door suddenly opened and she turned to see Annisana with a little boy. "This is Rinji Wincott. He is going to help us rid Gunter's body of the poison." Emma was confused but watched her friend.

A cell door opened to reveal a slightly worried Conrad. Christine looked at him and raised an eyebrow before he spoke. "Come on." His voice held anger, at what she didn't know. On the walk to wherever Conrad was leading her, the two old friends were quiet. Christine was shivering and the first time in months she felt scared. She wanted to be pulled into Conrad's arms. He opened the door and Christine walked in. She was in a bedroom, she tried to turn around and look at Conrad but she felt someone push her down on the bed. She turned to see the King standing there, Conrad had closed the door. Christine's thoughts raced through her mind. 'He is going to rape me and Conrad is just going to be standing out side.' She tried to get away but he grabbed her hair and pulled her down again. She tried to scream but he jammed his mouth to hers. Christine felt sick from this, she hates this man so much for what he was doing to her.

Conrad leaned against the wall. He knew that the King was testing him by doing this to Christine. He heard her yell his name and then a loud slap. It took all of his will power to keep from running into the room. He held his eyes tightly closed, not believing that it was Christine who was getting raped by that man. He hoped deep down that Yuri would kill that bastard.

Emma, Gunter, and Gwendal stood at the front of the ship. Their eyes staring as the shore of Big Shimaron came into view. Gwendal's eyes were stony as he thought of his brother on their side and Christine was captured by them. Emma was worried about her sister and Gunter as usual seemed worried about Yuri. "If she is hurt. I will not forgive Conrad." Gwendal's voice was cold and Emma nodded her head slowly. "Yes. She trusts him. If she is hurt there will be trouble." Gunter said nothing but he was thinking the same.

An hour or so later the King walked out fully clothed. Conrad watched the man, he had a smirk on his lips. "She is yours to do with as you please." Again it took all of Conrad's willpower to keep him from hitting him. He watched the king leave before running into the room. He saw Christine, curled up tightly into a ball, eyes watering as she continued to cry. Conrad fell to his knees on the bed as he looked at her. "Christine…" There was blood on the bed and it pissed Conrad off even more that, that man had taken her virginity. Christine raised her head to see Conrad before her. Without thinking she threw herself at him, wanting his arms around her. She felt his arms tighten around her as he gently kissed her head. "I'm so sorry Christine. I should have stopped him. I don't give a damn what Shinou wants anymore." Christine looked at him, her eyes wide as he said this. She put a finger to her lips. "Don't…" She stopped and collapsed against him. Conrad held her close before picking her up and caring her into the bathroom. "I won't let anyone hurt you every again. I love you Christine." With that he proceeded to wash her off.

In the morning, Christine woke up to see Conrad sitting beside her. He smiled softly and then brushed her hair from her face. "He gave you to me." Christine smiled softly and placed her hand on his and kissed it. "Conrad. Gwendal and the others know where the last box is." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I know. I will also have to explain everything to him." Christine stared at him just as a soldier walked in. "Get your wench ready. We are leaving." Conrad kept himself calm as Christine narrowed her eyes. "Very well. We will be ready." Christine sat up and looked at him. "I suppose I do not get my own horse." Conrad looked at her. "I want you as close to me as possible." She nodded her head as she stood up. Conrad walked out and Christine followed.

"Are we getting close Yozak?" Emma asked. They had met up with Yuri, Wolfram, Murata and Yozak in Caloria. "Yes we…" He stopped and drew his sword. "We have company." Gwendal nodded and drew his own sword as did Gunter, Emma and Wolfram. "You're surrounded. Give up." An officer of Big Shimaron said.

Christine looked over Conrad's shoulder and saw Gwendal and the others. She pushed herself down and ran over to Gwendal. She threw her arms around him and he held her close. "Did they hurt you?" Christine looked at Conrad over her shoulder and then stepped away from Gwendal. "No." The officers and soldiers watched the group. "Put your swords down. You are not going to be harmed, if you just give up." The officer from before stated. Conrad let Christine walk towards him and he held her close as Yuri looked at the others and nodded to put their swords away. Emma stared as she walked with their arms chained. Her sister was with Big Shimaron, there was no way. Gwendal was just as stumped as everyone else. Yuri seemed to think that something was wrong Christine was holding onto Conrad tightly and the men were watching her. "I wonder if the commander will let us have a go with her." Gwendal growled and he saw Conrad grip his sword. 'Maybe he has not changed but you never know.' Gwendal and the group finally stopped and they saw the king ahead of them. He was staring at Emma and then looking at Christine. "Sisters." Gunter narrowed his eyes at the way he was speaking of Emma. Conrad was staring at the king in an attempt to shield Christine from his gaze.

Christine watched helplessly as her friends were tied up. Yuri was in the middle of them. Conrad stood before him and the king finally stated. "Kill him." Conrad and Christine looked at one another slightly startled, Conrad walked forward and drew his sword as Christine snuck around behind the pole that Gwendal was tied to. She grabbed her own dagger and cut the rope as she saw Conrad cut Yuri's. Arrows were shot at them immediately. Conrad had two in his arm and one in his shoulder. Christine deflected a few but got two in her stomach. It didn't stop her until Yuri suddenly changed into his maou form. Christine felt her knees go weak and she fell and fainted from blood loss as did Conrad. Gwendal picked Christine up as Yozak placed Conrad onto his back. Emma stared up in amazement as she watched Yuri. It was the first time she had ever seen his power used and it was amazing. However when he finished he fell to the ground passed out. Wolfram had caught him and Emma watched as she saw the way Wolfram looked at Yuri, she smiled softly. 'Maybe. Dear Wolfram, you will find true love in him.' She thought to herself as she left with the others.

Christine woke up suddenly from a nightmare, her wounds ached and she felt as if she had reopened one. She closed her eyes and laid back down as the door opened. Opening her eyes slowly she turned her head and saw Gwendal there. She smiled softly and she sat beside her. "Conrad is doing fine. The box they were going after was a fake. The fourth one is still out there."


End file.
